


Dizzy for You

by Hooked_Wings



Series: The Pre-Kingdom Hearts 4 Adventures [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confusion Spell, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, No Inhibitions, Sora x Riku, Soriku - Freeform, dizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooked_Wings/pseuds/Hooked_Wings
Summary: After being hit with confusion magic from a rare form of heartless, Riku no longer holds back what he is feeling for Sora.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Pre-Kingdom Hearts 4 Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Dizzy For You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now complete. Please note: This short story contains:  
> -SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS III  
> -SPOILERS FOR DLC RE:MIND  
> -SPOILERS FOR SECRET TRAILER AT THE END OF RE:MIND
> 
> \-----Update!-----  
> Added an epilogue (chapter 2) to give the story more of a solid ending. However, this story can still be read as a complete short story without the epilogue, if you wish.  
> \-----Update!-----  
> Thanks to all of your Kudos, I was inspired to write more! This work is now part of a series (but you can still read it just as this single standalone story if you wish!)

Yozora hurried the other two impatiently to their door and spoke in a low voice because the long hallway echoed. Sora shifted his weight and got a better hold on Riku's arm while Riku continued to lean on him for support. Yozora took out the hotel key card and waved it in front of the electronic light above the doorknob. It made a click and the light turned green. 

"Well that's cool." Sora said as he stepped forward with Riku while Yozora held open the door for them.

"This should be good enough to rest. I'll come get you in the morning. Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I've seen this confusion magic before. Don't be surprised if he lacks inhibitions for a while." Yozora said simply before starting to leave.

"What are inhibitions?" Sora asked.

Yozora stopped in the doorway and looked at Riku, "Hey, what do you think of me?"

Riku's eyes tried to focus on the boy with heterochromia in front of them. "I think you're an asshole. And your eyes are weird."

Yozora raised his eyebrows at Sora. "See? He's going to be openly honest with his actions and words most likely. Well, goodnight."

"Yozora?" Sora asked. The boy turned and looked at Sora one last time. "Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah." Yozora said simply, letting the door close behind himself.

Sora walked a little further into the room with Riku and looked around. It was a generic economy hotel room. A cheap TV stood on a stand facing two queen size beds, and the windows looked down at the illuminated night streets many floors below. A small table had two simple chairs pulled up to it and there was a door to the bathroom near the hallway door. Sora pulled out a chair and sat Riku down in it, who slumped forward a little and put his hands on the table to brace himself. "How are you feeling, Riku?"  
  
"Dizzy. Like the room is wobbling. Or spinning. I feel a bit disoriented. And...it's a little hard to think."

Sora unwrapped the plastic off a styrofoam coffee cup next to the worn looking coffee maker on the table. "I'll get you some water." He returned a minute later. "Are you tired? Maybe you should rest?" Sora asked after Riku finished his water.

"Not really tired." Riku said, but he put his face in the palm of his hand and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the room from spinning.

"Well, maybe you should lie down anyway. You look like you're gonna fall over again." Sora said. He helped Riku out of the chair.

"Which bed do you want?" Sora asked, giving Riku first pick. He thought it felt a little drafty near the window, but then again if Riku felt feverish maybe it would feel nicer to him over there.

"Same one as you." Riku said bluntly.

"Oh. Like a sleepover?" Sora smiled with nostalgia. "We haven't done that since we were super little back on Destiny Islands! Want to fall asleep watching TV like we used to?"

"Sure."

Sora helped Riku over to the bed farthest from the window and sat him down on the edge of it. He helped Riku take his shoes off, who wobbled and almost fell forward when he tried to reach down to do it himself. Then he helped Riku take his jacket off and folded it neatly, setting it on the other bed. Sora helped Riku swing his legs under the covers and brought the duvet up to Riku's shoulders so he would be warm. Sora held the back of his fingers to Riku's forehead. He felt a little warm, but not too feverish. Satisfied, Sora kicked his shoes off and grabbed the remote off the nightstand. He climbed onto the bed, sitting upright in the middle next to Riku. Sora turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. It was all mostly boring late night programming, and a few channels trying to sell things. Sora sighed. No good cartoons this time of night. He flipped the TV back off, thinking maybe he should just try to sleep. He looked over at Riku and blinked in surprise. Riku had rolled over onto his side facing Sora, and was staring intently at him.

"How are you feeling, Riku?"

"The room still feels like it's swaying. Pretty sure I'm holding still though." Riku replied.

"Heh. Like you're on a pirate ship with Jack Sparrow?" Sora grinned.

"Something like that."

A question that had been bothering Sora swam back into his mind. "Riku, why did you come find me?"

"I'm your friend. Duh." said Riku as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know but, you must have known you couldn't come back. That you'd be trapped in this other world like me. Everything else is in our world. All our friends, Kairi, everything we know. I'm really glad you're here, Riku. But I'm scared you might never get to go back because of me. Why would you do that?"

Riku placed his hand on top of Sora's which was at his side holding the TV remote. "The most important thing wasn't in that world anymore. I didn't want to be without it."

Sora's eyes moistened with emotion. "Riku....." Sora flopped over grabbing up Riku's shoulders in an awkward hug. Riku rolled flatter onto his back to make it easier and hugged Sora back for a long moment.

"I missed you." Riku said earnestly. Then Riku's voice broke with emotion when he continued to speak, "I was scared I might never see you again. I had to do whatever it took to find you. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Riku." Sora said with a strained voice, trying to breathe properly but was having the air hugged out of him. "You....got really strong."

"Yeah."

"I mean I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms."

"Oh." Riku relaxed his grip, realizing he had been squeezing Sora like a vice.

Sora flopped onto his back next to Riku taking a few deep breaths regaining his air. When he opened his eyes again after a moment Riku was propped over him staring down at him with tears in his eyes.

"Riku, don't cry. Everything will be okay now." Sora said, absentmindedly reaching up to brush away a tear from the corner of Riku's eyes.

Then Riku bent down and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora spent two seconds in shock as Riku moved his lips against his, and then pushed at Riku's shoulders, breaking their kiss apart. "Riku, what are you doing!?"

"I'm kissing you." Riku said matter-of-factly as he tried to bend forward for another kiss, but Sora kept pushing against his shoulders so they were only face to face.

"But why!" Sora asked in confusion.

"I'm in love with you." Riku replied, his voice deep with emotion.

"Wha--" Sora was stunned enough that he forgot to keep pushing back against Riku's shoulders, and Riku's lips came and met his once more. Only this time Sora's mouth had been parted asking a question and Riku took full advantage of it, brushing his tongue inside Sora's mouth and then sucking on Sora's lower lip. Riku's hand tenderly caressed down Sora's right cheek as he kissed him and--

"Riku!" Sora pushed him off again, this time flipping Riku back over onto his back. Sora pinned down Riku's shoulders so he would stop trying to kiss him for a moment. 

Riku smiled dizzily up at Sora. "You taste amazing."

"--hh?" Sora forgot what he was going to say and stared at his friend, completely stunned.

"You're so beautiful, Sora." Riku reached up a hand to pet Sora's cheek again. Sora didn't have any free hands to bat it away with since he was still holding down Riku's shoulders. Riku's expression turned more serious and tears formed in the corners of his eyes again. "I'm tired of losing you, over and over. I won't let you go this time."

Riku looked so solid in his resolve, Sora couldn't help but think back to their final fight against Xehanort. When King Mickey had wanted to stop Sora, Riku had interjected telling the King to let him go. "Then why didn't you let the King stop me before? Against Xehanort?"

"The odds, Sora." Riku said honestly, still gently caressing Sora's cheek with one hand. "I knew it was probably a losing battle. That we might lose everything. I wasn't going to stop you from finishing it the way you felt was right."

"Riku...." Sora said sadly, remembering the way Riku stood protectively in front of him, facing thousands of heartless as the demon tower crashed into him. Everything made sense now. Riku would do anything for him. Riku would die for him. That's why he risked his own life to come to this world which he may never return from. "Riku...." Sora's voice broke as emotions of all sorts overwhelmed him. He let go of Riku's shoulders and held Riku's hand that was still against his cheek. The strong emotional realization that it was all true, that Riku really was in love with him brought tears to Sora's eyes. They rolled down Sora's cheeks against Riku's hand.

"You're crying again." Riku said, his dizzy mind swimming back and forth between memories and what was happening before him. Sora had fallen to his knees crying and holding his hand when they had finally reunited in The World that Never Was, just before going to fight Xemnas. "I always wondered, if maybe deep down you felt something for me too. But you were always so caught up in your adventures and everything going on, I doubted you would have even realized it yourself. Even if you ever did...feel something for me..." Riku trailed off, sounding a bit sad.

Sora nuzzled his face against the palm of Riku's hand and shut his eyes. All the various emotions of relief and concern and happiness and sadness, surprise and something else he couldn't quite name ran through him all at once. He couldn't quite put words to any of it so simply mumbled his friend's name again. "Riku..."

"Sora..." Riku sat up, a little awkwardly since the room tilted and he could only brace himself with one arm. His other hand was still clutched in Sora's hands against his friend's salty wet cheek. "Do you....ah...." A strong wave of dizziness hit Riku just then, and it felt like someone took the entire room and shook it about. Riku tried to right himself against the sudden movement of the room and ended up falling forward into Sora.

"Riku! What's wrong!" Sora said, catching him in his arms.

"Room's....tipping."

"Riku, you should rest. Lay down, okay?" Sora said gently, smushing Riku's pillow back into a good place before gently lowering his friend's head onto it. Riku's eyes wandered dizzily around the room before coming back to look at Sora's face. Riku smiled gently at him as Sora patted his silver hair comfortingly. "What do you need? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Another kiss."

"Uh..." Sora stared at him. Riku looked perfectly serious. Sora bargained with himself. Maybe if it would help things.... It's not like he would be doing it just because...right? Something inside him started to want to, and something else inside him needed an excuse to allow him to do it. "If I kissed you... it would make you feel better?"

Riku smiled, "Absolutely."

Sora swallowed nervously and leaned forward, his lips trembling nervously. Riku's aquamarine eyes closed as their lips met. This time it felt different, better, as they both kissed each other back. It was slow and ever so gentle at first, but then after a few moments Riku let out a "Mmm...." and grabbed Sora's face with both hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss and pressing them closer together. Sora couldn't hold his breath anymore and gasped, and Riku took advantage, flicking his tongue against Sora's soft tongue when his mouth opened. Time seemed to slow as Sora's heart raced, and after what felt like a long time Riku finally was satisfied enough to let go of Sora's blushing face. Sora was too overwhelmed to just hover there staring at where Riku looked lovingly up at him, so he buried his face against Riku's shoulder and drew up his knees, curling into a ball as Riku wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back.

"Riku...." Sora mumbled against Riku's white shirt and closed his eyes. The toll of all the intense emotions made him feel drowsy, and the way Riku rubbed his back was ever so nice. Sora felt himself start to relax, and he breathed a deep sigh.

\----------------

Sora slowly woke when the morning sunlight from the far window reached his face. He felt stiff from sleeping in an odd position and his neck hurt a little from being craned to one side. As he gained more consciousness he realized his cheek was all wet where he lay in a little puddle of his own drool. The next thing he realized was that he wasn't face down on the sheets, but on Riku's shirt. An arm was around him.

"Oh!" Sora rolled off of Riku and stared at the big wet spot on Riku's chest. "Sorry."

Riku was already awake, smiling at him with a relaxed expression on his face, one hand casually propped behind his head. The other arm that had been around Sora flopped gently onto Riku's stomach, where his shirt had snuck up a bit while they slept, revealing the lower half of his abdominal muscles.

"It's alright. I enjoyed it." Riku said simply, still smiling gently.

Suddenly Sora remembered the events of last night and blushed deeply, his hands clapping against his mouth where he remembered their kiss. "Riku?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"No."

"Um...Riku?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

A larger smile grew across Riku's face. "Yep."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added this epilogue after feeling that the original short story left things too unfinished. The original story can still be read as a complete work without this epilogue, if you wish.
> 
> Note: This epilogue gets a bit cheesy and way cutesy, but when is Sora not super over the top cute and corny with his "my friends are my power!" kind of quotes!?

Riku stepped out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up and paused mid-pace. Sora was standing in the middle of the room holding his jacket up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

“I smell that good?”

“GAH!” Sora’s face turned red and he quickly held out Riku’s jacket with one arm extending it as far from himself as he could, as if it was suddenly on fire. “Uh, here’s your jacket.”

Riku chuckled a little and took it, putting it on while Sora stared at him flushing. Riku decided to give him a minute to compose himself so he just grabbed his shoes off the floor and went to sit at the table, sitting sideways on the chair and tying his shoelaces. Then he saw Sora’s shoes approach him. Riku finished with his shoes and straightened back up in his chair. “Hm?”

As soon as Riku had sat back up, Sora leaned forward and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. “Huh?” Riku asked, but Sora was already turning bright red and spinning around dashing across the room to dive into the bed, where he immediately face-planted into the pillows.

Riku shook his head and sighed, smiling a little. He had years to process his feelings for Sora, but he guessed it was a little unfair how Sora was realizing and dealing with them all at once. Riku walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to where Sora was still face-down in the pillows, hiding his blushing cheeks.

“Sora, are you okay?”

“Sora’s not here right now.” Came a muffled voice, “please leave your message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep.”

Riku chuckled again. “What am I gonna do with you?” Sora didn’t respond. Riku sighed. “You know, Yozora will probably be back any minute.”

“Mmmkay.” came the muffled voice again.

Riku nudged the back of Sora’s jacket. Sora didn’t budge. Riku put his hand flat on Sora’s back and wiggled him a little. Sora remained face-down. “Soooo…” Riku said, “if there’s something you were wanting to do before he gets back…”

“Hmmn?” responded the muffled voice. Really, how was his friend this dense sometimes? Riku bent down and whispered in Sora’s ear, “Like kissing?” Riku was positive he heard a little gasp or intake of air out of his friend. Riku sat back up and waited patiently, rubbing Sora’s back for a few moments. 

Eventually Sora sat up, crossing his legs under himself and facing Riku. He blinked a few times with a hopeful expression. Did that mean he did want a kiss? Would he freak out again if Riku kissed him? Apparently the moment of hesitation was too much for the nervous Sora, so he flopped forward against Riku’s chest, hugging him.

Riku exhaled a breath of relief and hugged Sora back. At least the bond between them still seemed as strong as ever. And that was enough for him. Riku closed his eyes, content to just hold Sora in his arms for a long minute.

“Okay.” Sora said against Riku’s shirt after a couple minutes had passed.

“Okay?” Riku asked.

“Uhh….” Sora sat back up, and Riku noticed his face was starting to color with blush again, “Can I….k---, er, can we….umm” Sora seemed to be having trouble looking directly into Riku’s eyes. 

Riku reached out and lifted Sora’s chin up a little so he could look into Sora’s eyes. They were so blue, like the ocean at Destiny Islands. Riku closed his eyes and leaned forward…

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Riku sighed and leaned back again, remembering that Yozora had the keycard to the room. Riku stood up just as Yozora let himself in.

“You guys ready?” Yozora asked, then frowned disapprovingly at Sora. “You don’t even have your shoes on.”

“Oh, uh, sorry!” Sora hopped out of bed and went searching for his shoes that he had kicked across the floor yesterday. The other two boys stared at each other in barely passable tolerance. Riku crossed his arms. “Okay, ready to go!” Sora said.

“About time.” Yozora led the way out of the room.

\-------------------

Two days later….

**[** I’m not going to pretend I can guess what epic craziness Tetsuya Nomura has planned so I will just leave it to everyone’s imaginations what adventures the characters will go on……Just pretend they’ve been having epic quests/adventures for two days…. **]**

“Okay, what the hell?” Yozora abruptly turned and glared at the two of them. Their shoes halted on the dark asphalt pavement.

“Huh?” Sora asked.

“You tell me all these stories, about how the keyblade chose you,” Yozora points at Sora, “and you’re a keyblade master,” Yozora points at Riku, “but neither of you seem to have your head in the game.”

Sora snorted a little and covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

Yozora glared daggers. “What’s funny?”

“Sorry it’s just, you said ‘in the game’ !” Sora grinned. “You know, like the game you’re in!?”

Yozora looked confusedly at Riku, “Is he always this mad?”

“No, just most days.” Riku joked.

“Hey!” Complained Sora.

“That’s it. I mean it. If you two don’t get it together you’re gonna be as good as dead the next time we come across something tough. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but whatever it is, figure it out!” Yozora stared them down angrily. 

“Sorry…” Sora mumbled.

Riku knew exactly why they’d been distracted, but he wasn’t about to tell Yozora, so he just crossed his arms and stared back.

“We can take a break here for lunch. Be ready to go by the time we’re done.” With that, Yozora stomped inside a quick service cafe they had almost just walked past, not waiting to see if the others followed behind him.

“Wow, he looked really angry.” Sora said, scratching the back of his spiky hair.

“Sora, come here.” Riku grabbed Sora’s hand and led him around the corner in the little alley between two buildings. 

“Huh? What is it?”

Riku stopped and turned Sora around to face him, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about us, and the way you keep staring at me when you think Yozora isn’t looking, I think you’ve been the same way too.”

“Riku….”

“If I’m wrong, if you don’t want this… just stop me.” Riku reached a hand behind Sora’s back and gently pulled him closer. He curled his index finger under Sora’s chin and tilted him back slightly for a better angle at his lips while he leaned down--

Sora took Riku by surprise then, reaching up for him and wrapping his arms around the back of Riku’s neck, pulling him down to his height as their lips met. They kissed each other hungrily at first, both having wanted this for two entire days. It wasn’t until they stopped after a minute to stare into each other’s eyes that they both leaned forward again gently, taking the kiss slowly this time and moving their lips tenderly together, savoring the moment. When they finally parted again, Sora smiled up at him warmly, a soft glow of red in his cheeks.

_ We don’t have to go back, Sora. We could just stay here. Make a life together. There’s no telling if we--if YOU-- will survive the ordeal again. We don’t have to risk it. We could be happy… _

Or at least, that’s what Riku wanted to say. But once Sora set his mind on something, he knew he could never talk him out of it. Instead he settled for the next best thing. Riku gently brushed his fingers against Sora’s cheek, and his heart melted when Sora grabbed his hand and pressed it flat against his cheek, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes.

“Sora, wherever your adventures take you, I’ll be by your side.” 

Sora opened his eyes and smiled up at him, “Thank you, Riku. I’ll always be with you, too.”

Riku abruptly grabbed up Sora in a tight hug. It felt so good to finally be able to hold Sora, he couldn’t stop himself from doing so anymore. Riku dreaded their mission ahead. Each step forward might be a step closer to the end of his days with Sora. “I never want to let you go again.”

“Not even for lunch?” 

Riku released Sora then, letting out a laugh, and tousled Sora’s hair with his hand. “Maybe for lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while recovering from COVID-19. And inspired by some symptoms. During my illness I had sudden bouts of what I call "brain fog" where I would suddenly get tired, dizzy, disoriented, and would have trouble concentrating and thinking straight. This made me think of the classic confusion spell from Final Fantasy and Square-Enix games, and helped inspire this story.


End file.
